Big Hearts are for breaking
by GalaMD
Summary: De todas las personas que pudieron haberles pillado in fraganti…tuvo que ser ésa, en ese lugar, esa noche. AU 4x14


**BIGS HEARTS ****(are for breaking)**

**Fandom: **The Office (US)

**Disclaimer:** Obra de los Reyes Magos: Gervais, Merchant y Daniels. Y es que no habría ni que darles porque su genialidad desde luego no es cosa mía xD y es tan única y suya, que me ha poseído ella a mí por completo :P

Las canciones pertenecen a Jack's Mannequin (título del ff entresacado de las lyrics de "American Love". El Descubrimiento de las últimas 24 h XDD), Harry Connick Jr. Y Andrew Bird.

**Rating:** PG/K

**Spoilers: **4x14 "Goodbye, Toby"

**Género:** AU. Short? xD Si mis musas lo quieren así, espero que sea la primera idea llevada a "buen" puerto de las muchas que han salido de la amalgama de emociones paradójicas y pairings entrecruzados que bullen en mi cabeza desde la finale.

**Dedicatoria: **A mi OTP, por compartir conmigo el entusiasmo e ilusión del subtexto y la ambigüedad tragicómica de esta genialosa serie. Y por estar ahí, entonces, ahora y siempre :P A Lore, porque por nuestras ships of choice esté lamentando aquel día hasta el fin de los suyos, consiguió lavarnos el cerebro para que probáramos la fruta del árbol que teníamos marginado en el jardín televisivo.

**Summary: ** De todas las personas que pudieron haberles pillado in fraganti…tuvo que ser ésa, en ese lugar, esa noche.

_Though you__'re shining in your diamond splendour  
No ray of light falls on the darkness of your heart.  
I've known it well for a long a time  
I bear no grudge.  
I saw you in a dream, I saw the darkness in your heart.  
I saw the snake that feeds upon your heart  
I saw my love how utterly wretched you are_

**(**_**Pathetique**_** - Andrew Bird)**

_It all began so well  
But what an end  
This is the time  
A fellow needs a friend_

**(**_**But not for me**_** – Harry Connick Jr.)**

* * *

El ardor bilioso que ascendía desde el estómago le atravesaba demasiado cerca del corazón y al llegar a la boca emplastaba los restos de azúcar y de los cocktails sin alcohol contra el paladar.

Los dientes castañeteaban, rechinaban, con la furia de la impotencia. Apretó la mandíbula, ignorando – como nunca antes – a las cámaras que le habían perseguido como sabuesos incansables desde el supermercado, buscando enfocar con la lente la agonía disimulada en el fondo de su mirada.

Tragó el regusto amargo de la decepción cuando los suyos le saludaron. Declinó con una negación de cabeza la invitación de Daryl a unírsele en otro tema musical improvisado. Esquivó a Phyllis, su nueva maestra de ceremonias, aún más henchida que de costumbre por el orgullo del trabajo bien hecho. Se disculpó por no poder quedarse hasta el final con una vacua sonrisa, que consiguió estirar con gran esfuerzo de una oreja a la otra.

No prestó atención a la verborrea con risillas intercaladas con que la mujer le abrumó. Y palabras como _compromiso, boda_ y _amor_ se habían convertido en tabúes que su cerebro se negaba a registrar, así que se limitaban a flotar a la deriva en su subconsciente.

_Necesitaba…necesitaba…_

La angustia le desgarraba desde dentro haciendo jirones la fachada de confianza en sí mismo y dejándole tambaleante sobre pies de barro calzados en zapatos de piel italianos. Se hallaba atrapado en el espacio abierto de aquel aparcamiento y el sonido de risas y fuegos artificiales chirriaba en su interior, como tiza sobre pizarra.

La dicha con que se había puesto en marcha aquella mañana para decir adiós al odiado Toby parecía más bien el recuerdo vago de una vida anterior.

Había tenido que dejar con otro a la única mujer que le había demostrado algún tipo de respeto y afecto en meses. Aparte de Pammy, que era la chica de su Niño Dorado, del Hijo Pródigo que había decidido regresar a casa para quedarse con su familia, y que, como hombre honorable que era, se había jurado no intentar seducir nunca jamás. Otra vez.

Holly… a la que había tachado irracionalmente de ser el Anticristo en la Tierra, secuaz del mequetrefe de Toby para desquiciarle hasta la jubilación. ¡Pero qué lejos de la verdad! En unas pocas horas le había desarmado, embelesado como a un colegial enamoradizo. Había dado fe de ser una mujer divertida, singular, con quien conectaba y que le entendía. Pero cualquier esperanza se había esfumado… No era lo que ella buscaba. De todos modos, la experiencia le había enseñado duramente lo que ocurría por precipitarse en las relaciones… y tampoco se atrevía a contravenir el consejo de Jim de que se conocieran más a fondo antes de…bueno, de enseñarle su parrilla.

Además. Ahora tenía responsabilidades que no había buscado. Hasta tendría que vender la George Foreman por ebay para comprar el carrito, la cuna, el capazo, la silleta para el coche, la trona, el…

Escaneó el panorama, tratando de localizar a Dwight con desesperación entre los corrillos de gente, pero el muy canalla había abandonado la fiesta. No le culpó. Apreciaba al sosaina que homenajeaban tanto como él.

Se fue haciendo a la idea de que no habría terapia de vudú misógino para purgar aquella desazón más que la de una contención educada frente a las cámaras, tras probar los pocos trucos de relajación que había copiado de las sesiones de yoga de…

Ags.

Embarazada…con la evidencia irrefutable de su traición premeditada y sin remordimientos abultando bajo el blusón.

Al menos podría habérselo comentado. No. No era como si él, de haber sido partícipe de la decisión, se hubiera opuesto a criar a aquel bebé aunque no fuera suyo de verdad. Un espermatozoide no era nada, después de todo. Uno de muchos, y la de esos que desperdiciaba regularmente… Le hubiera querido. Le hubiera dejado ver la televisión hasta tarde. No le hubiera agobiado con altas expectativas imposibles de alcanzar. Se hubiera matado a trabajar de teleoperador si Junior hubiera deseado fervientemente marcharse a la Universidad. A aprender, a hacerse un hombre, a seguir los pasos de su padre, para un día liderar con entusiasmo y eficiencia una empresa tan grande y cálida como Dunder Mifflin.

Le hubiera llevado a los Monsters Trucks. A la playa, al golf. Habría estado con él en sus primeros pasos vacilantes sobre la cuchilla de unos patines. Se hubiera tirado a la pista de hielo también con tal de que la criatura no se desilusionara y se diera cuenta de que también los mayores y los papás se caían a veces. Habrían celebrado competiciones de hockey en sus cumpleaños, en el día del Padre…

Le habría enseñado a desabrocharle el sujetador a su primera novia de primera mano.

Pero ella no le quería. No le quería en su vida realmente. No le había querido nunca en los dos años de flirteo y sexo que habían mantenido.

Y…¿sexo? No necesitaba dos globos turgentes. Sabía dónde conseguirlos iguales o mejores en su frutería más cercana.

La hubiera llegado a necesitar a ella. Alguien con quien compartir su vida…compartirlo todo. Compartirse a sí mismo. Una parte de él, por lo menos. Que perdurara y se perfeccionara a sí misma, que fuera su orgullo. Alguien para quien pintar la valla blanca que protegería su hogar…

Intentaba zafarse del nudo de la corbata, pero cuanto más deshacía el nudo, más parecía apretarle. Respiraba aceleradamente, con el resuello entrecortado, tropezando en la carrera por las escaleras con sus propios pies. Rezaba para no encontrarse con nadie de camino a su despacho. Se enclaustraría en él y no volvería a salir nunca. Hasta el Armaggedon, por lo menos. Ni Bruce Willis conseguiría sacarle de debajo de su mesa. Como muy tarde, el lunes le encontrarían ebrio, pegado a la botella de whiskey barato que guardaba en el cajón, o, con suerte, muerto de un corazón roto en el intento de olvidar. Olvidar el cabello rubio esparcido sobre su almohada y los labios sugerentes susurrándole mentiras gloriosas al oído.

El recuerdo era tan vivo, que el eco reverberaba aún a su alrededor.

Al abrir la puerta, ahogó un gemido que se quebró por la aceleración nauseosa que enredaba sus cuerdas vocales.

Le sorprendió un cuadro impresionista que taladró su alma con la misma facilidad que una perforadora hacía con el papel de 200 gramos. El arqueo de una espalda pálida emergía entre dossieres y grapadoras, apenas dejándole vislumbrar la curva de un hombro tostado por el latigazo de los rayos de sol en el campo. Medias lunas rojizas parcheaban la piel al contraluz y la mano criminal se aferraba aún con furia al antebrazo que la sostenía para no perder el equilibrio. El vaivén de otra melena rubia, menos cuidada y de un tono distinto a la que plagaría sus pesadillas, acariciaba el mecho y la mejilla, entre besos que debían consumirles a ambos por la falta de oxígeno.

Falta que él mismo notaba en sus pulmones.

Los murmullos de placer eran demasiado discretos, apagados, pero repiqueteaban su razón, aturdida por el shock, escandalizada por la identidad de quienes se entregaban el uno al otro con tal pasión que se burlaban, sin pretenderlo, de su espionaje.

Frente a él, el rostro sonrosado de Angela tardó en recomponerse y se alzó aún con los párpados entrecerrados en una expresión de dulce satisfacción. Las facciones frígidas derretidas por el fuego del contacto y la pasión. Pero fue precisamente su amante quien volvió sus ojos en dirección al quicio mal iluminado, como guiado por un sexto sentido. Las gafas cojeaban mal colocadas sobre el puente de la nariz. El sudor le perlaba la frente, igual que lo había visto correr a lo largo del valle entre sus omóplatos con lenta parsimonia a medida que los músculos se contraían rítmicamente.

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca al toparse con el ceño fruncido en irritación por la indeseada intromisión. Sin embargo, la expresión homicida se suavizó casi instantáneamente al reconocerle entre las sombras, paralizado y boquiabierto como un idiota.

Dwight, lejos de parecer azorado, irguió altivo el mentón y la postura, cubriendo por puro automatismo la desnudez de su cómplice con su cuerpo fornido.

Fue como un bofetón invisible, que le hizo desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

Peter Pan precipitándose en espiral al vacío tras perder la ilusión, la magia y hasta su propia sombra.

_No era justo._

_Qué tenía…_

_Qué tenían… que a él le estaba vetado._

¿Por qué _ella_?

Cuando clavó sus ojos de nuevo en hombre de confianza, los labios de Dwight se entreabrieron y volvieron a cerrar, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Puede que formaran su nombre, entre apología muda y un gesto de preocupación por él que le hizo querer reírse a carcajadas con la locura de un hombre sediento que halla sólo dunas y arena al llegar al oasis de su espejismo.

Claro que la falta de luz era engañosa. Y, exhausto de repente, tampoco quiso quedarse a cerciorarse.

La inquietud terrorífica sobre el origen repentino de la sensación que le mordía en el centro del pecho le hizo huir sin mirar atrás.

Cuando alcanzó el baño de señoras, decorado con gusto impecable que ya le era familiar, la escena vivida momentos antes se empezó a reproducir en bucle en su cabeza. Con las dos manos aferradas a una de las vasijas, el aroma a frescor floral del inodoro le repugnó. Vomitó los restos maltrechos de su dignidad.

Hasta Michael Scott tiene un límite.

* * *

_I'm not gonna whine  
Or scream out I'm so tired  
Through the mike  
But baby, be prepared to be surprised  
Baby, be prepared to be surprised  
You got to be prepared to be surprised  
It's all I know_

**(**_**To be surprised**_** - Sondre Lerche)**


End file.
